DE 10 2010 043 220 A1 discloses a light apparatus having a first carrier with at least one electronic component for controlling an optoelectronic component. The apparatus comprises a second carrier with an optoelectronic component for generating light. The first and the second carrier are directly attached to each other, wherein the second carrier lies on the first carrier providing a thermal conducting connection between the first and the second carrier.